Juegos Casi Prohibidos
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: En una de tantas ocasiones Ayano se ve envuelta, otra vez, en las garras de la pasión y lo prohibido. pero ¿que piensa su esposa sobre ello?


Hay una linea delgado que separa los opuestos y que sin importar cuanto luche, tarde o temprano cruzara hacia el otro lado.

Sobre la cama de una habitación, en algún hotel, en alguna parte de la ciudad… Ella, aquella mujer que le observaba arreglarse era culpable de hacerle ver lo débil que podría llegar a ser. Mientras se ajustaba la corbata y su largo pelo trataba de alinear, no dejaba de pensar en que ella, esa chica desnuda bajo las sabanas que instantes al cielo la llevo para traerle devuelta al mundo mortal, seria tan culpable como ella, la misma que con juegos tontos fue convenciéndola de hacer lo incorrecto.

"Ayano..." ella dijo en un suave lamento "¿debes irte ya, no podrías quedarte un poco mas? Por favor amor"

"tengo que volver a la oficina" le respondió "y tu deberías irte también"

Ella se movió con lentitud para poder poner un pie en el piso, sin pudor alguno se libero de las sabanas que le cubrían y mostrando su hermosa figura desnuda quiso en un intento convencer de que Ayano le acompañase en aquellos juegos prohibidos una vez mas.

Ayano por su parte estaba en otro mundo, uno en el que todo giraba a su alrededor, pero mas que hacerla sentir superior, la mareaba y la hacia perderse en la profundidad. Algo la trajo de vuelta, y fue aquella suave mano que en su mejilla se poso, miro a la culpable mientras sus labios reclamaba en un apasionado beso.

"todavía hay tiempo mi amor" dijo ella "quiero seguir sintiendo tus caricias, tus besos" le susurró al oído

Ayano reacciono deteniéndola, la aparto despacio con determinación y la espalda le dio. Avanzo despacio hasta la puerta pues en el fondo esperaba que ella le detuviese, pero, otra parte de su mente le reprochaba aquel comportamiento y la culpaba por no tener las agallas para elegir.

"es por ella, tu mujer" dijo esperando provocar a su acompañante "ve entonces, casi siento pena por ella"

Claro, ambas lo sabían bien. Ayano era una mujer casada y que cierta rubia de ojos azules resultaba ser su compañera no impresionaba, pues Ayano había estado enamorada de Kyoko desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo existen barreras en el matrimonio que por pereza o falta de convicción termina deteniendo el 'felices por siempre'. Pero esta no es esa historia.

"por que dices esas..."

"vamos Ayano, tu bien sabes que tener una amante no te hace menos especial, y que esa esposa tuya, esa tal Kyoko seguro ni sospecha" La chica avanzo moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad y con sus manos atrás sin importunar la vista que Ayano había puesto sobre ella "mi amor, ¿no crees que ya es hora de decirle la verdad a esa esposita tuya" dijo tomando la corbata de Ayano y jalándola para robarle un beso

"estas... loca" dijo Ayano perdida entre respiraciones

"si mi amor, loca por ti" dijo ella aflojando la corbata y por siguiente quitando poco a poco las prendas de Ayano "vamos, volvamos hacer el amor y te daré muchos motivos para olvidarte de esa tal Kyoko"

"no… detente" suplico Ayano

"¿que pasa? Lo disfrutaste ¿no es así? Claro, como olvidar cuando sin vacilar decías que me amabas" Dijo ella en tono de burla "quiero que los digas" Ella encontró el camino hacia los puntos sensibles de Ayano "dilo mi amor, di que me amas"

"por… favor..." suplico Ayano mientras sus lagrimas brotaban y sus labios temblaban "te amo idiota… te amo"

Ella valiéndose de lo indefensa que se encontraba Ayano, la guió devuelta hacia la cama donde colocándose encima comenzó a acariciarle y a besarle con necesidad. Pronto Ayano se vio atrapada por el deseo de sentir muchas mas emociones que aquella chica provocaba mientras que su propia ropa se vio abrigada acompañar a la de su compañera en el piso de la habitación de aquel hotel.

"tan tonta" Otra vez con la vista en el techo acariciaba el cabello de la chica que sobre su pecho descansaba, volvía a sentir esa sensación de que mal hacia y culpable al rendirse por los encantos de esa mujer.

Ella le vio tan pensativa pero a diferencia sin sentir algún remordimiento por lo hecho, beso los labios de Ayano para privarla de aquellas deliberaciones. "¿sigues pensando en esa tal Kyoko aun después de hacer el amor conmigo?"

Ayano suspiro mientras que le regalo una sonrisa a su compañera "otra vez con eso"

"mi amor, si te preocupa tanto"

"tal vez" dijo Ayano apartando aquellos mechones de cabello de la mejilla de su compañera "es difícil seguirte el juego"

"todo seria mas fácil si la dejas" dijo ella levantándose un poco para ver mejor a su amada Ayano "si te divorcias de esa tal Kyoko y aceptas ser mi esposa"

"¿por que te empeñas tanto en seguir?" Ayano llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de aquella mujer que la enloquece

"porque solo te quiero para mi, no sabes lo mal que me pongo cuando me dejas solo para ir a tu casa donde seguramente esa tonta cabeza hueca te espera para seguir torturándote"

"ella no hace eso" Dijo Ayano defendiendo a su Kyoko "ella me ama mucho y yo la amo"

Aquella chica bajo la cabeza triste y la escondió entre los pechos de Ayano "eres cruel, dices amarme y a la vez la amas a ella"

Ayano le respondió abrazándola con fuerza, ella levanto la cabeza tímidamente para ser sorprendida por Ayano. Ayano compartió un beso fugas y al alejarse le dio dos palmaditas sobre la cabeza. "se te ocurre cada cosa, es por eso que te amo"

"no es cierto" dijo ella haciendo un puchero "si me amaras de verdad dejarías a esa tal Kyoko y te casarías conmigo"

Ayano la volvió abraza con mayor fuerza y rodando sobre la cama la posiciono debajo de ella. En esa posición Ayano tomo el control de la situación y le sentó muy bien, aquella rubia bajo esa nueva faceta se sonrojo mientras sus ojos cerro para dar la bienvenida a los besos de Ayano

"es difícil dejar a alguien por la misma persona" dijo Ayano "y ahora mi Toshinō Kyoko, te pediré el divorcio porque resulta que tengo una amante cabeza hueca que en realidad es mi propia esposa que le gusta sacarme del trabajo para jugar a ser mi amante" dijo Ayano rodando los ojos

"jeje, sabes que no firmare nada, y ya te puedes ir despidiendo de esa amante tuya" dijo la chica rubia que resulta que es Kyoko jugando a ser la amante de su propia esposa

"si eso pensé" Dijo Ayano "pues bien, Kyoko tengo que decirte que Kyoko no me dará el divorcio y que no podre casarme contigo y así dejes de ser mi amante para convertirte, otra vez, en mi mujer"

"pues dile a esa que no me rendiré, tu debes ser solo mía"

"¿esto va para largo verdad?"

"si, quiero seguir jugando a ser tu amante esposa mía" dijo Kyoko

"tu nunca cambiaras" dijo Ayano depositando un beso en la mejilla de Kyoko "te amo Kyoko"


End file.
